Tears of Sorrow
by Divine Heart
Summary: Kagome’s obsession with one guy has led her life to crash down because he doesn’t feel the same way about her. Now she’s one of the most wanted people in Japan, holding hostages in the building where the guy works. What will he do about it? [SessKag
1. Prologue: Flash Forward

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters._

**_Ratings_**: _PG-13 ~for language, killing situations and mild sexual content~_

**_Type_**: _Romance/Angst_

**_ ~_***~**

**Tears of Sorrow**

_Author: Divine-Heart_

** Prologue:** _Flash Forward_

** ~***~**

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not…" Kagome contemplated to herself as she plucked the pedals of a flower, one by one. She had been doing this for an hour, the fifteenth flower she had been plucking. The helpless pile of pink pedals scattered around the sitting girl, rotting as minutes went by. 

Faint whimpers and cries could be heard in the background from where Kagome was. She rolled her eyes and ignored it as she continued her process until she plucked her last pedal. "…He loves me not-- He doesn't love me!" Kagome yelled, feeling a mixed emotion between anger and hurt. She stood up from the burgundy leather chair and stomped on the dying pedals with her feet in rage. 

She now turned her head in irritation, as the cries grew louder from her temper. She cursed uncontrollably as she walked toward a small crouching boy who was held by his mother, trying to shush him from crying. Kagome observed them, who now had a look of fear in their eyes as they noticed Kagome towering over them. 

Kagome smiled. It was how the mother held him in his arms, slightly cradling him from side to side; _so sweet_, she thought. Love, was what it was. Love. She remembered the time she was loved. The time her life was perfect for her. Nothing seemed to go wrong or out of place. Nothing until it happened…. 

Trailing away from her thoughts, she glared down at the cradled boy, who now was silent and shaken at the sight of Kagome. _The child is staring at me, why? _Kagome thought.

Then it snapped back to her and she knew what kind of predicament she was in. 

There was something about him and the physical features he portrayed. Although he looked to be a ten-year old boy, it some how reminded her of '_HIM_'. The guy who started everything and led to this situation that took place. The look of the boy already began to piss her off. The soft, long white hair he wore; the sharp features shown on his face. _But the only difference was that his eyes are an icy-blue color instead of an emotionless amber-color_, she pondered.

Her gaze suddenly fell upon the entrance door that was previously shut closed and locked by her. She heard them outside the door, noises of planning and military guns clicking as a signal being ready. 

***

Yeah, she held sixteen hostages in the 'Shikon no Tama' corporation building office, on the ground floor. Because of this, a few dozen police cars appeared and parked here and there, around the building. Helicopters hovered in the night sky in silent motions, with their guns sticking out. Curiosity had gathered large crowds of people from the outside, held back by the barricades the police made. FBI agents scattered around with their walkie-talkies held in their hands. News reporters talked live in front of the cameras; the whole scene was caught on TV. 

Kagome could see everything happening outside; from the built-in-wall TV showing her the evidence. Yet she wasn't fazed by it. All she wanted was one thing… one person and then everything would be over…. 

***

Her face now expressed with anger, Kagome pulled out an object from her black purse hanging over her right shoulder. Heavy gasps were heard from the small crowd of hostages, whom lay flatly on the ground in different corners. They watched Kagome now holding the deadly weapon onto the boy's head, shoving his mother away with a quick push. 

"Please don't, I beg of you. Please don't kill my son." The young mother pleaded, horrified of what Kagome will do to her son in a matter of minutes. 

"Shut up." Kagome whispered harshly, grabbing the boy's arm and snatching him up into her grip. She gripped her handgun tightly, still pointing the metal object to the child's forehead. 

"Mommy!" The child cried out, his eyes creating puddles of tears. His mother sat helplessly against the wall, breaking into low sobs. "Please…don't take my only son away." 

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Her breathing getting heavier as she looked around the place, filled with feared people scattered on the floor. "Don't tell me what to do." Sadness had swept over her as she said the last statement. 

Kagome tugged at the boy's hair with her left hand, "He ruined my life! He had ruined everything!" She yelled at the mother. "He was my lover…" She closed her eyes and went into deep thought about her past life. 

"Whoever your talking about, my son is not the one. He's merely a child…" The mother pleaded but trailed off as Kagome snapped her eyes opened, looked ready to kill. 

"Don't you think I know that, bitch!? Are you telling me I'm stupid?" Now Kagome's full attention was on the mother who couldn't keep her mouth closed. 

"N-no. I-I was simply s-saying…" The woman began, fearing for her life and her son's. 

"You were indicating that I'm stupid, RIGHT!?" Kagome dragged the boy by his hair as she slowly made her way to his mother. "First you insult me and now you won't oblige to my orders to shut that fucking mouth of yours!!!" Kagome screamed and pointed the gun at the mother.

"Mommy, run away! I don't want you to die." The boys sobbed in tears, trying to warn his mother of the danger she's in.

"No, please! Have mercy on me…" The woman whispered in fear.

"I've warned you bitch!!!" Kagome motioned her finger on the trigger. The mother squirmed as she noticed it.

"Don't do this, please--," Se begged for the last time.

****

****

**_**Bang**_**

Silence took place. 

Kagome's lips turned into an evil smirk as she kept the gun pointed at the woman, whose eyes were opened but with no presence of life. The boy felt horrified as he watched the blood trickle down his mother's forehead. He screamed and managed to pull away from Kagome's grip, running over to his mother's side. 

"Please wake up, mommy! Wake up!" The boy shook his mother roughly in an attempt to bring her back to life, but failed. 

The boy knew it was helpless, now that he realized she was dead. He gently brought his small fingers to his mother's long dark wavy hair and combed it soothingly. Then he placed his hands around her thin waist and cradled her while humming a low amiss tune. His pale-colored hair fell freely over his face as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I love you mommy…"

Kagome glowered down at the boy who now looked distraught. A tear seeped its way out of Kagome's eye but her face stayed cold and emotionless. She aimed her gun towards the child now. "I loved him…. But he didn't love me, you bastard child! Your father didn't love me…"

****_Bang_****

She laughed almost mechanically…

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Has Kagome gone crazy!? If you're still clueless about what's going on, Kagome is taking people hostage in a building known as the 'Shikon no Toma' company; one of the most largest and popular industry in Japan. You people are still wandering why she's being the hostage taker and killing that poor mother and child; well there are some hints in the prologue that will maybe help you figure it out. The prologue is like a flash forward [**_Look at the chapter title above_**] of what's happening right now. But that will be explained from the beginning of chapter one; of how it all started to begin with. So anyway, I beg you people…. PLEASE REVIEW! *O*


	2. Chapter One: Fine Guys

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters._

**_Ratings_**: _PG-13 ~for language, killing situations and mild sexual content~_

**_Type_**: _Romance/Angst_

**_A/N_**_:_ _Starting from this chapter, it will tell the story of how it all began with, before the whole situation with Kagome being the hostage taker. So I hope you guys enjoy it and review. ^_^ _

****

**_                                                                              ~_*******~**

                     **Tears of Sorrow**

_Author: Divine-Heart_

**                     Chapter One**: _Fine Guys_

**                      ~***~**

"Ladies, may I take your order?" Kagome clutched her notebook and pen ready, as she looked down at the two women seated beside a small, rounded brown wooden table. She smiled as usual when she attended new customers waiting for someone to take their order.

The two women looked up from their menu and one of them spoke, "Ah yes, let me have the shrimp fried rice with one spicy chicken." 

Kagome scribbled down the request on her tiny white notebook and turned her attention to other woman for her order. "I want two...no make that three orders of Lomein with a side order of fries, six chicken wings, three bowls of hot n' sour soup, and ten egg rolls." The woman grinned.

Kagome quickly scribbled it down and then asked, "Any drinks?" She looked back at the first lady, who didn't look to have much of an appetite. 

"I just want water, thank you." 

Kagome gave a slight nod and looked at the other lady with serious weight conditions. 

"Two glasses of diet coke and that will be all." She gave her final order. 

"Coming right up!" Kagome turned away and walked casually past the many occupied tables in the place. She straitened her short blue and white uniform and walked into the kitchen, tore off the paper she written the orders on and handed it to one of the cookers busy frying food. 

**************

Kagome Higurashi, a typical highschool graduate of Riku High. Currently 18 yrs old and on summer break, a waitress in a big restaurant called 'Miko Shokuji'; a well-known place that people attend to everyday. Her paycheck was not too much but enough to save up a little money for next year's college. She had an average life with a normal family...well not too normal. But life was good for her or as it seems. 

**************

Kagome stepped out the door from the restaurant, ready to leave for home. Hours went by slow for her, feeling exhausted of walking from customer to customer, but only to get a few dollars tip in an attempt to please them. 

Outside, gray clouds over took the sky with a sound of faint rumbling. Kagome strode down the road, until she felt sprinkles of water lightly pouncing her hair and clothes. She looked up and figured it was going to rain heavily followed by a storm. "Oh, great." she sighed and jogged down four blocks before reaching her respected home also known as her shrine. 

She slightly panted and hurriedly took out her keys from her chest pocket and twisted it into the door's lock, leaving it to creak open. She walked through her kitchen and into her living room, spotting her brother watching TV on their red couch. She walked up to him and asked, "Have you seen mom?"

The small boy kept his eyes fixated on TV and mumbled a response, "I don't know where your books are." 

Kagome kept her attention on him and repeated, "No, Souta. I said where's mom?". This time, Souta ignored her. Kagome felt her blood start to boil and she unintentionally turned around to see what was so fascinating on TV. 

Then she squealed out of shock as she realized what her brother was gawking at. Two large breasts popped up from the screen, being caressed by a man's hand. Then it led to a bed where the man and a woman were naked, on top of each other, 'rocking the boat'. 

She hastily ran to the TV and switched the power off. After Souta brought his full attention to his sister, he slowly stood up and gave her an, "Uh oh."

**************

Souta Higurashi, known as Kagome's younger and only sibling. He's a 7yr old boy who loves to play video games, play with his friends, walks around the house in his underwear, very sneaky, liable when he's caught in bad situations, and likes to watch a variety of movies/shows-- especially adult stuff not suitable for children.

***************

"What the hell are you doing watching adult films?! Are you crazy? You are such in big trouble, just wait till I tell mom." Kagome spat, watching her tiny brother fake a sad expression on his face. 

"But I thought it was cartoons!" He whined. He watched his sister, as her look didn't by his lie. "You're a meanie, Kagome. I hope you know that." He pouted his lips and faked a sniff. 

"Mom!!!" Kagome called out. She didn't believe Souta one bit and she knew he was playing his tricks again. 

Souta shot her a glare and scrambled up to the stairs before he was caught in the scene. Then he yelled in the middle of the stairway, "I hate you! Go suck a lollipop, you big.... MEANIE!" Then he ran up the final stairs and banged the door to his room.

Kagome growled and plopped on the sofa, feeling a headache forming. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, feeling the need to take a quick nap. 

Five minutes later…

"Kagome! Why did you hit your brother in the head!?" Kagome flinched at a sudden yell behind her. She opened her eyes and turned around, only to find her mother with her hands placed beside her hips. 

Kagome sighed again. '_Souta and his evil lies'_. "Souta is lying, mom. I caught him watching--" 

Her mom cut in, "Don't blame Souta for your mistakes. Always remember that he's a good boy and your little brother. You should teach him right instead of wrong..."

****************

Mrs. Higurashi, known as the mother of Kagome and Souta. A nice and excited woman, who feels the need to make everything look and feel perfect. She is an addicted coffee drinker or so Kagome has witnessed throughout her life. She's very talkative and a gullible person when it comes to Souta.

****************

"But--…" 

"No buts about it. Right now, I want you to hurry up and change into something decent. I'd don't want you looking like a mess when our visitors get here!"

"Wait, you never told me about guests coming over." Kagome interjected. 

"Well I just did, so hurry cause they'll be arriving in fifteen minutes! And shame on you for sitting on the couch with your drenched clothes!" Her mother shooed Kagome up to her room and went back downstairs in a rush.

Kagome groaned and flipped her light on after entering her small haven.

She attempted to fall unto her bed to get more sleep but a certain noise rang through the room. "Arg! Why must somebody call me now?" She searched frantically around the room, forgetting where she had kept the device laying. "Dammit! Where's that phone!" Kagome stooped down beside her bed and slightly lifted up her cream-colored blanket, so she can look under for it. 

She sighed in relief after discovering her hand-held phone ringing desperately under the bed. She grabbed it and pressed the talk button.

"Higurashi speaking, hello?" Kagome answered, getting up and walking towards her burgundy drawer. 

**Phone**: _Hi, Kagome! It's me, Ayumi! _

Kagome smiled, "Hey girl. It's been like a month since we've spoken on the phone." She took out a pair of light blue denim jeans and a blue shirt from the drawer.

**Phone**: _I know!_ _But I told you I was going to America with my parents for 3 weeks. _

Kagome placed the clothes onto her bed. "Yeah well, I'm glad you called though."

**Phone**: _How's it going?_ _Have you seen or talked to Hojo lately? I mean, after the graduation._

Kagome rolled her eyes as she used her neck to hold the phone to her ear. She used her free hands and slipped out of her blue uniform skirt and white top, left only in her black panties and bra now. 

"Why would I want to talk to him? He's not my boyfriend or anything. In fact, when he calls my house, I let Grandpa pick it up to make some lie up that I'm sick, just so I won't talk to him."

**Phone**: _But the guy totally has the hots for you! If I was in your position, I'll spend all the time I could with Hojo. He is so cute and my heart melts whenever I see him. (Sighs)_

"I think he's a pain in the ass! Kami-sama, why don't just go out with him already?" Kagome flopped on her bed and loosened out her high pigtail, letting her raven hair fall freely past her shoulders. 

**Phone**: _I can't… And plus I'm too afraid to ask him out anyway._

"Whatever. Right now, let's get off the Hojo subject. I'm trying to get ready cause we have visitors coming over." Kagome unhooked her bra and laid it down next to her. 

**Phone**: _Oh really. Who are they? _

"I dunno. My mom just told me to get ready before they come. She was all in a hurry, so maybe these are important people stopping by. But hey, the hell I care." Kagome shrugged. 

**Phone**: _(Giggles) _

"What's so funny?" Kagome arched one of her eyebrows up. 

**Phone**: _We have the radio on and my dad was singing the song to 'My Will' when it came on. All I can say is that his voice sounded like a broken record…. Oops, I think he heard me. _

Kagome snorted. "How embarrassing. You know, my grandpa loves to dance around the house with anonymous objects, like it's a real person. And sometimes I think he's crazy when I see him privately chatting with a broom in his room. A broom for Kami's sake!

**Phone**: _You can say that again..._

Kagome brushed the strands of hair away from her face and sighed while she closed her eyes. She suddenly heard the doorknob to her bedroom being twisted opened. She opened her eyes again, only to find the door being creaked open. And there stood a boy who looked about her age, staring back at her in a surprise state. 

Kagome froze for a minute, trying to see if it was just an illusion. The phone loosened from her neck grip and fell to the floor with a loud thump. 

**Phone**: _Hello? Kagome, are you still there? Hello...?_

The boy gasped in shock as he saw the almost naked girl sitting on her bed. "Uh…" He could only say out. His cheeks went red, as he kept his hand on the doorknob, not really sure of what to do next.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" Kagome let go and screamed. The boy covered his ears from the high-pitched sound and took a couple steps back. 

"Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." He apologetically said, and then scurried away. 

Kagome panicked. She ran to the door and shut it closed, this time switching the lock. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boy's long, white hair flapped in different directions as he rushed from the hall and sprinted down the stairs to the living room. He slowed down as he tried to walk calmly toward his brother, who sat proudly across the woman of the house, drinking tea. He plopped down on the sofa next to him and sighed, feeling a sweat roll down his face. 

"So your saying that if I hire your daughter to work for us, you'll agree to have your house be part of our company's property for two weeks?" The man across the woman asked, placing his tea down on the small table in front of him. 

"Definitely! I know that your jewelers need to search random houses for any signs of rare…what do you call it… Shikon jewels. Isn't that correct?" The man nodded at her question. "Humora-san, she needs all the money she can get to pay for her college in two months. Her current job as a waitress does not do her any good…" Mrs. Higurashi stated, quickly sipping her cup of coffee. "Working for you will not only help her get into college but it will also gain enough money to provide for the family."  

Mr. Humora placed his hands up in an understanding matter. "Please, call me Sesshoumaru." He crossed his arms and watched her as she placed her coffee down on the table.

"Sesshoumaru, it will mean so much to me if she worked for you. The industry you own is very popular in this country, but then again, very difficult to proceed in--" She claimed but was cut off.

"Don't worry. I'll hire her to be a secretary assistance, which will do the basics such as answering calls and filing paper works. See, we can't hire beginners to work at the higher level in the business…It consists of training," He explained. "But I assure you that InuYasha will assist your daughter around and show her what to do on her first day." Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at the boy next to him, who looked half asleep. 

InuYasha notice how quiet it got and he looked at both them. He cleared his throat, when he figured out the two was staring at him, waiting for a response. "I, uh…. sure!" He spoke out, but wasn't really attentive in their conversation. 

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you so much." She stood up and grabbed her coffee off the table. "Would you guys like to stay for dinner? I made some delicious food."   After they accepted her offer, she giggled and went to the kitchen to set up the dinner. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was fully dress and ready to meet the visitors. Well, she blushed a little, remembering when one them came to her room seeing her barely dressed and thought it was the bathroom. _The guy was so cute. _She thought.  And she barely met him yet, _how embarrassing!_

She took a deep breath in, as she made her way down the stairs and into the living room. The two guests turned their heads and witnessed the girl that entered the room. Kagome observed the two guys sitting on the sofa, now staring back at her. 

One guy had amazingly piercing honey-colored eyes. His hair looked like the color of snow, showing its elegance as it hung down to his waist. He stature reflected dominance, like he could own anything. Everything came together and she thought to herself, '_This is the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on'_. 

She slightly turned her head to other guy next to him. It was the same guy who thought her room was the bathroom. She noticed that he also had long white hair and the same colored eyes, enough to pass as brothers. But he looked a direct opposite from the other guy. Instead of the soft features the other guy portrayed, this one had a rough side to it. He was surely good-looking, but the way he looked and presented himself was not hard to tell.   

Kagome opened her mouth to say hi, but her mother came into the scene and spoke first, "Kagome, these are the guests I want you to meet." Her mother dragged her by the hand and brought her closer to them. "This is Sesshoumaru Humora and his brother InuYasha Humora."

Kagome nodded and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." She shyly greeted.

"As you can tell, this is my daughter, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi stated. The two guys nodded in approval.  "Kagome, take a seat and get to know your new boss and chief executive. Let me make the final touches for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi patted Kagome on the back and rushed to the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Kagome in the room. 

'_W-what the hell is going on? Did she just say my new boss and chief executive_' Kagome thought, staring blankly at no one in particular. Maybe she really needed to take a seat, before she loss control with her legs and fall down. Kagome inched her way up to the sofa across from the brothers, while she couldn't help but lock eyes with the one named Sesshoumaru. '_Kami! He's so hot!_' She thought and blushed furiously. 

She smiled and attempted to sit down, but instead found herself crashing down to the floor, pulling off the table sheet in the process. Lucky for her, the spills from the teacups soaked onto the ground instead of her clothes. She groaned and realized that she went too far off to the edge of the couch without paying attention. So much embarrassment in one day for her. 

A sweat drop appeared behind the heads of the two brothers. InuYasha shook his head sideways and leaned in to whispered to Sesshoumaru, "What a loser."

-----------------------------------

A/N: What a great way for Kagome to 'present' herself in front of her new boss…~_- (I'm being sarcastic here). Anyway, Kagome doesn't realize that from now on, her life will change and things won't be the same for her again. Can you figure it out…? Please drop a review and tell me what's on your minds.  


	3. Chapter Two: Jerk!

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters._

**_Ratings_**: _PG-13 ~for language, killing situations and mild sexual content~_

**_Type_**: _Romance/Angst_

**                                                                            ~***~**

**                                                                     Tears of Sorrow**

_Author: Divine-Heart_

**Chapter Two:** _Jerk!_

                                                                             **~***~**

Kagome still couldn't believe that she fell onto the floor without realizing it. She mentally kicked herself of how clumsy she was right now, especially in front of two cute guys! Every time she was nervous, something always has to go wrong in some way, well most of the time.

Her bottom slightly ached with pain, feeling how she hit bottom first onto the wooden floor. She took a deep breath and sat upright, cheeks burning from embarrassment. 

All of a sudden, a masculine hand was stuck out for her, and she looked up only to find that Sesshoumaru guy standing in front of her and offering his hand to help lift her up. Kagome smiled and didn't hesitate to grab his helping hand in a flash. 

When she stood standing again, she brushed off the invisible dusts from her pants and then took in a big sigh. She glanced slightly up at Sesshoumaru and then lowered her eyes in a shy mannered. "Thank you." Kagome could only say. Why was she so shy all of sudden? I mean, she's been across so many good-looking Guys before but never was shy at all when she met them. Why the sudden change? 

InuYasha snorted at the girl and crossed his masculine arms, as he watched his half brother helping the girl up. '_Show off. Trying to let people see how a gentleman he was when he actually isn't. He never acted sincere like this to anybody before, so why the change?' _InuYasha thought bitterly. 

Sesshoumaru sat back down next to InuYasha and waited for Kagome to take a seat across from him on the sofa. He looked at her, no emotions expressed on his face. The silence was really making Kagome more nervous than she was, so she spoke first, "Um, so, you're my new boss, right_?" 'No duh! That was what mom said a few minutes ago. Good way to start off the conversation, baka!'_ She mentally cursed to herself.

But what Kagome didn't understand was why her mother didn't tell her this before she made arrangements to change her job. She felt kind of angry that her mother wouldn't discuss this to her as an adult. She was 18 years old now and has the right to make her own decision of whether she wants to apply for another job or not. 

"Correct." Sesshoumaru coolly responded. 

Kagome tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Well, where will I be working at? And what will I be doing?" Kagome had to find out before she got herself involved into a job she had no clue about.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and kept quiet, he didn't feel like answering her questions right now. 

Kagome waited but the guys kept silent. Sesshoumaru just stared at Kagome, as if he was studying her. InuYasha kept on rolling his eyes and glaring at her, which Kagome didn't understand why, especially when he came into her room while she was half naked.

Kagome grew a little impatient, "Well…" She darted her eyes to each brother, but was only greeted with silence again. '_Is something wrong with them? Are they having communication problems?_'Kagome thought impatiently_. _

After a few minutes of glaring and staring, InuYasha bit out, "Do you know who we are?"

Kagome flinched at the sudden question barked out. She looked at InuYasha, who expressed a disgusted looked on his face. Kagome didn't like that tone in his voice and decided to respond something sarcastic to him. "Maybe the question I asked earlier would've helped you figure it out." 

Realizing she was being smart with him, InuYasha spat back, "You must not be too bright than what your mother told us."

This guy was starting to get on her nerves now. Why the hell was he insulting her all of a sudden? What did she do to him? _'Arrogant bastard!'_ She thought angrily. "Excuse me? I didn't quite pick that up." Kagome slightly balled her fist, waiting for another insult to come out from the jerk's mouth. She wasn't the type of girl to let someone insult her like that, especially when barely knew the person. 

"Well Missy, we work at the Shikon no tama organization. In fact, my family owns the whole business. You must be pretty dumb if you haven't heard about it or seen us on TV and in the newspapers. We're practically famous in this country." InuYasha proudly stated. 

Kagome eyed him while thinking back to herself. '_Really! I knew they looked familiar somewhere, like I've seen them before_. _Their organization was definitely popular and the richest business not only in this country but others too. They manufactured rare materials such as the shikon jewels_. _And…'_

"You'll be working as an assistant starting from next week." Sesshoumaru finally spoke, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Where is the building located?" Of course Kagome knew where it was located but she needed to confirm if she was right.

"I gave your mother directions to get there." He stated. "Driving there by car, will take about twenty minutes to get to the building. But using the bus, will take about an hour."

An hour by bus! Kagome would definitely need her mom's car for a while. 

InuYasha cut in, "You better be wearing formal work clothing when you get there, not some trash you probably have stacked in your closet." He averted his eyes from her. "It will surely mess up our reputation."

What InuYasha blurted out was like daggers striking Kagome in the stomach. This guy must have some issues with manners and it was surely pissing Kagome off in the process. Maybe she needed to show him what bad manners could lead him into. Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to the overly proud jerk and got her hand ready to take action. 

"Kagome! Dinner is ready! Bring the guests over too!" Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen. 

Sesshoumaru stood up, along with InuYasha and walked over to the kitchen where the dinner was going to be served. Kagome growled after InuYasha shoved her to the side with a stupid smirk on his face. "Jerk!" she muttered.    

*~*~*~*~*

The dinner with the two Humora brothers seemed like hours for Kagome but it only lasted for forty-five minutes. Kagome's mother kept rambling on and on about how the family had financial problems and so on. Souta made his big entrance during dinner, wearing only his white cotton underwear with matching socks and dancing like Kami knows what. After Mrs. Higurashi excused herself and dragged Souta to put clothes on, she returned and explained how normal the family was. Kagome sighed and covered he face for the rest of the dinner.

They decided to leave now since it was getting late and were led to the door by Mrs. Higurashi, also pulling Kagome along with her to say bye to them out of respect. 

"Thank you so much for coming and kindly giving my daughter a job." She slightly bowed and shook their hands. 

"It's been a pleasure." Sesshoumaru coolly said, giving a slight farewell nod to Kagome. Kagome blushed and returned a nod also. 

InuYasha sneered and quickly glared at Kagome before stepping out through the entrance door. Before he attempted to follow his brother down the shrine steps, he turned around again and saw Kagome's middle finger sticking up at him without her mother knowing. He muttered to himself, "What a bitch." 

**SLAM!**

InuYasha was surprised at the sudden slam by the door. Can you believe that? Kagome slammed the door to his face. He growled, '_The nerve of that lowly wench!_'. He made it down the steps and walked up to the long black limo that matched the color of the night sky. 

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched his brother enter the limo after the butler, Jaken, opened the door for him. InuYasha desperately grabbed a Champagne bottle and a wine glass from the corner. He poured himself a half a glass of Champagne and took it in with one gulp. 

"Slow down brother before you get yourself drunk and start a rampage like last time." Sesshoumaru reminded InuYasha, as he stopped him from pouring another glass and snatching away the Champagne bottle from his hand.

InuYasha snorted, "I'm going to need it later when that wench comes to work for us. I defiantly don't like her damn attitude!" InuYasha growled out. "Disrespecting me! She has some nerve…" He rested his head next to the window, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the Higurashi shrine through the limousine window. '_This girl will play an interesting role when she work for us. Very interesting...' _He amusingly thought.

----------------------

A/N: This chapter seems short to me but oh well. Anyway, I need some help people. I was thinking of whether changing the title name to "Tears for love" or "Cries for love" or whatever. Should I keep the current title or change it. Any suggestions? Please review.


End file.
